Shattered
by Axeremiria
Summary: Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Kerajaan Uzumaki, Sasuke adalah putra bungsu Klan Uchiha. Dapatkah Naruto mempertahankan kerajaan sekaligus melindungi Sasuke dari 'kutukan' Klan Uchiha? (Kingdom AU) (slight omegaverse) NaruSasu slight MenmaSasu Alurkecepetan Banyaktypobanget
1. The Beginning

Namikaze Minato, seorang raja dari Kerajaan Uzumaki, salah satu kerajaan terbesar yang pernah ada. Kerajaan itu pernah mengalami kemunduran berat di masa lalu akibat serangan dari kutukan Sharingan Klan Uchiha. Beruntung, dengan kekuatan dewa yang telah dianugerahkan kepada mereka, Klan Uzumaki memiliki _NineTailed Beast_ alias Kyuubi untuk membendung kutukan Klan Uchiha. Pada pemerintahan Minato Sang Yondaime, Klan Uchiha dapat ditakhlukan dan akhirnya bersatu dengan Kerajaan Uzumaki.

Satu tahun sudah terlewati sejak saat itu. Saat ini kehidupan di Kerajaan Uzumaki telah damai dan tentram. Masyarakatnya jauh dari ancaman dari luar maupun dari dalam.

Tetapi, sepertinya keadaan di dalam istana tidak sebaik di luar istana. Saat ini, Naruto Uzumaki, putra tunggal Sang Yondaime, yang dikenal sebagai pewaris tahta tunggal dari Kerajaan Uzumaki tengah memusingkan para pelayan kerajaan. Harusnya, saat ini Naruto sedang belajar di ruang belajarnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini Ia malah kabur dari kelasnya dan membaca sastra sihir di kamarnya. Ketukan pintu para pelayan diabaikannya, tidak peduli seberapa memohon para pelayannya itu.

"Naruto-sama, hamba mohon kemba-"

"Naru tidak mau belajar lagi. Hal yang diajarkan pun itu-itu saja." Sela Naruto saat seorang pelayan mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah jam belajarnya. Meskipun memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Karena bahkan sejak di dalam kandungan Naruto sudah 'disuapi' hal-hal seperti politik kerajaan. Akan tetapi, tetap saja Ia harus mengikuti seluruh aturan jam belajarnya.

"Naruto-sama, saya akan masuk." Ujar seorang pelayan.

Tanpa bertanya siapa, Naruto sudah tahu siapa pelayan yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Karena memang ada satu, hanya satu pelayan yang diberi kekuasaan oleh orang tuanya, untuk bertindak keras dan mendisiplin Naruto

"Naruto-sama, saya mohon, kembalilah ke ruang belajar." pelayan dengan surai panjang tergerai beriris lavender yang bernama Hinata itu menunjukkan muka memelas. Pasalnya, bila Naruto terjerat masalah, Ia juga akan terkena masalah yang bahkan jauh lebih berat.

Naruto yang melihatnya bukan menurut malah diam menatap Hinata. Kemudian Ia berkata,

"Antarkan aku ke Sasu-chan." Naruto berkata dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Sasu..-chan? Maksudmu Sasuke-sama?" tanya pelayannya yang bernama Hinata.

"Hnn"

Ada jeda beberapa detik, Hinata dan Naruto saling bertatapan, seakan saling mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing. Namun nampaknya Sang Putra Mahkota tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengalah kepada pelayannya itu. Menyerah dengan dinginnya Naruto, Hinata menggandeng Naruto dan berjalan menuju ke luar kamar Naruto dan menuju ke arah barat istana. Royal Family dari Klan Uchiha memang di tempatkan di kastil barat oleh Sang Yondaime, dengan tujuan untuk mengakrabkan kerajaan dengan klan Uchiha.

Kemudian Hinata membawa Sang Putra Mahkota ke kastil Barat. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto kecil langsung berlari ke dalam kastil menuju menara teratas. Melupakan Hinata yang kesusahan mengejarnya, Ia terus berlari sambil tersenyum senang. Dalam hati Hinata berpikir, betapa cepat Naruto berubah tempramen. Setiap hari, akan ada titik puncak Naruto bersikap sangat dingin dan keras kepala seperti yang barusan terjadi. Kemudian Naruto akan meminta Hinata mengantarnya kepada Sasuke dan -blam- mood Naruto akan menjadi baik.

Sesampainya di lantai menara paling atas, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan sebuah pintu.

"Um.." matanya mengerjap lucu saat melihat sebuah pintu besar yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Buka pintunya." perintah Naruto kepada seorang penjaga pintu, tentu dengan raut wajah dingin yang telah dipasangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama, anda terlihat sehat seperti biasanya, mengunjungi Sasuke-sama kah?" tanya penjaga pintu.

Naruto dengan senyum tipis mengangguk.

Kemudian sang penjaga pintu dengan terkikik geli membukakan pintu untuk sang putra mahkota yang rutin mendatangi ruangan -yang ternyata adalah kamar putra bungsu Klan Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Sasuu.." Naruto memanggil nama anak yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

Merasa tidak ada sahutan, Naru kecil mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam kamar. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri mencari keberadaan sang raven.

"Nalu?" Mendengar sahutan dan namanya dipanggil, Naru langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dengan semangat. Rupanya Sasuke dari tadi berada di atas kasurnya terduduk dengan manis melihat kehadiran Naruto dengan antusias. Kemudian saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Sasuke kecil tersenyum senang.

"Sasu! Ayo main denganku." Ajak Naruto.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawabnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hinata yang beseru dengan nafas yang tidak teratur akibat mengejar Naruto yang berlari ke atas menara.

"Naruto-sama! Jangan pernah kabur dari pengawasan saya lagi, saya mohon. Saya harus menjaga keamanan Anda.." Pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin membalas dengan ledekan akhirnya luluh hatinya saat melihat kelelahan di wajah Hinata.

"..baiklah" bisiknya.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Taktiknya berhasil. selama ini, sikap angkuh dan keras kepala tuan kecilnya selalu luluh apabila ada Sasuke di dekatnya.

Kemudian hari itu berjalan seperti biasa, di mana sang Putera Mahkota berkeliaran di kastil barat bersama putra bungsu Uchiha. Hinata mengikuti keduanya bersama dengan pengasuh Uchiha Sasuke, yaitu Karin. Karin sendiri berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Ia diberi tugas langsung dari raja untuk menjadi pengasuh sekaligus pengawas Sasuke dan kakaknya, Itachi. Namun karena di usia Itachi yang ketujuh, Ia mendapat perhatian Karin lebih sedikit, tentunya karena Itachi harus bersekolah.

Kembali ke Naruto, kini Ia dan Sasuke sedang asyik bermain di halaman kastil barat. Terlihat Naruto yang tertawa lepas dengan rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya saat bercanda dengan Sasuke, yang sesekali terkikik geli atas ulah Naruto. Hinata dan Karin yang melihat dari kejauhan saling berbincang.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia." Ujar Karin.

"Iya benar. Aku jarang melihat Naruto-sama tertawa sebahagia ini di luar waktunya bersama Sasuke." jawab Hinata yang dibuahkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut dari Karin.

"Kupikir.. Naruto-sama memang periang." Ucap Karin dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi sendu, kemudian berkata, "Tidak, Naruto-sama lebih sering bersikap dingin saat berada di kastil utama. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"Apa mungkin dia mengingat peristi-"

"Shh! Kau gila! seluruh kerajaan dilarang membicarakan ataupun menyinggung masalah itu, apalagi di wilayah klan Uchiha. Kau jangan mencari masalah." Potong Hinata dengan sedikit panik.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Tapi bukankah itu sudah lewat satu tahun? Lagipula Naruto-sama masih berusia 3 tahun saat itu, apa mungkin dia masih mengingatnya?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata

Karin membalas, "Lagipula, hal itu tidak akan berhubungan dengan sikap Naruto-sama terhadap Sasuke-sama. Bukankah hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya? Maksudku, dengan kematia-"

"Shhh!!" Lagi-lagi perkataan Karin dipotong oleh Hinata. Nampaknya pengasuh penerus klan Uchiha ini kurang tahu tentang batasan topik yang aman untuk dibucarakan di wilayah kastil.

"Maaf." Bisik Karin.

"Hahh.. Sudahlah. Omong-omong, ini adalah waktu makan siang. Aku harus mengembalikan Naruto ke Kastil Utama. Sampai jumpa.."

Kemudian Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke Kastil Utama. Beruntung, mood Naruto sudah membaik sehingga ajakan Hinata diterimanya tanpa ada perdebatan terlebih dahulu. Setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kastil Barat.

"Sasuke-sama, ayo kembali ke dalam." ucap Karin seraya menggendong Sasuke. Memang, seharusnya di usianya sekarang Sasuke jalan sendiri. Namun nampaknya Sasuke memiliki _princesyndrome_ sehingga bersifat lebih manja dibanding anak-anak seusianya. Sasuke juga jarang berbicara. Ia hanya perlu anggukan, gelengan, atau bahkan hanya tatapan saja, semua pelayannya sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

Saat ini, kehidupan di dalam kerajaan berjalan normal, persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan baik, Klan Uchiha tidak ada pertikaian dengan Kerajaan, tidak ada masalah masyarakat yang begitu berat, semua berjalan lancar. Sampai 15 tahun kemudian, Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sangat menunjukkan ciri khas seorang pewaris tahta. Tubuhnya yang atletis, kemampuan bertarungnya, pesonanya, kecerdasannya, segala kesempurnaannya.

"Hoi Sasu! Apa kabar?" Seru Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil mendobra-ehem- membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, tentunya tanpa ijin dari pemilik kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Wha-.. Naru!" Sasuke mendelik kesal. Pasalnya, Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi belajar harus dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang menubruk dinding kamarnya.

"Hehe, maaf." Cengir Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah. abis kamudian Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hhh.." Sasuke hanya menatap datar pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya dan kemudian bertanya.

"Ada perlu apa, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota? Hmm? " Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke meledeknya mendelik tajam. "Hei! Berhentilah mengejekku dengan sebutan itu! abis Ck-Teme!"

"Hn, terserah saja." Sasuke yang malas verrdebat hanya mengedikan bahunya malas dan kembali menghadap ke materi belajarnya.

"Nee.. Teme.. Kau tidak seharusnya mengabaikanku, kau tahu? Aku mengalami hari yang buruk hari ini.." Ujar Naruto dengan merengut.

 _Oh tentu saja, itu terpampang jelas di wajahmu, idiot._ Pikir Sasuke.

"Oi Teme! Kau tidak bisa mengatai orang idiot, kau tahu!? Itu menyakitiku.." Seru Naruto yang semakin merengut.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau bodoh." Sasuke membela diri.

"Ya, tapi kau mengatakan aku idiot." Timpal Naruto.

"Aku tidak- hei, tunggu. Kau?!"

Naruto tertawa "Khk.. Hahaha Sasu-chan, bukankah sudah sering aku katakan, apapun yang ada di otakmu terpampang jelas di wajahmu, yah, meskipun sedatar apapun ekspresimu, aku tahu."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi sang raven. "Kau-! Arghh kubunuh kau!" Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah menerjang Naruto dan 'menghajar' Naruto, meski dengan perbedaan postur tubuh, Naruto hanya merasakan pukulan kecil.

Krmudian Naruto menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke dan berkata, "Ne, Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda.."

Kemudian Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _ingin-memaafkan-tapi-masih-kesal_. Naruto yang mengerti arti tatapan itu tersenyum kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, kau sehingga saat ini posisi Sasuke ada di pangkuannya.

"Dobe-" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, seakan takut pemuda raven di hadapannya akan menghilang bila tidak didekapnya.

"Naru.." _Kau berlaku aneh, kau tahu._

"Maafkan kalau aku bertingkah aneh, tapi pagi ini aku benar-benar terpukul."

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seharusnya berita ini sudah masuk Kastil Barat, kau namun, dari wajahmu.. sepertinya belum.." Ucao Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

"Naru, memang ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meraih bahu Naruto dan mendekap pemuda pirang itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ayah dan Ibuku memintaku untuk mencari _mate."_ Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tahu, betapa Naruto membenci hal ini. Yang Naruto sukai adalah kebebasan. Apalagi, dalam peraturan kerajaan, seorang pewaris tahta harus mencari _mate_ yang sesuai kriteria kerajaan, atau perjodoh-oleh-orangtua adalah jawabannya.

"Kau tidak perli sebegitu depresi, Naru. Tidak ada yang buruk dalam mencari _mate._ "

"Tapi aku tidak yakin pilihanku akan menerimaku, Sasuu" Seru Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan harapan Naruto akan memberikan nama _mate_ pilihannya.

"Orang itu dari klan mu, Sasu."

Hal itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Selama ini, Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto berbincang dekat dengan gadis Uchiha manapun, kecuali.. _Naruto memiliki pujaan dari Klan Uchiha?_

"Pftt. Memang kau menginginkan siapa? Izuna-Izuna-nee itu milik Itachi-nii. Naori-san jauh lebih tua darimu. Siapa yang kau incar? Aneh-aneh saja" _Aku tidak tahu dia dekat dengan gadis Uchiha lain._ Pikir Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kemudian dengan tegas Ia berkata,

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Yang aku inginkan tentu saja kau. Uchiha Sasuke."

"...Apa?"


	2. Bonds

Semuanya, saya sangat berterima kasih untuk reviewnya.. nggak nyangka ternyata banyak yang sukaa:") review kalian sangat-sangat baik. trimakasihh XD

Bagi kalian yang mengikuti cerita ini, saya merekomendasi untuk membaca ulang, karena ada **banyak sekali** perubahan. Setelah dipublish, saya baru membaca ulang (duh) dan banyak sekali typo huhuhu apalagi banyak kalimat yang belum selesaii saya mohon maaf atas ketidak telitiannya.

Sedikit Warning, saya memberi rate M bukan tanpa alasan. Jadi.. siap siap. Walau saya belum masuk ke adegan 'itu'sih heheh saya akan menunggu pendapat kalian apakah masuk adegan'itu' atau diskip saja hahaha.

oh iya, kau sebenarnya banyak bagian yang saya beri jarak lebih antar paragraf. Tapi setelah di publish, barisnya hilang :"( Sepertiya mengetik di hp sedikit rumit. mohon maaf ya..

dan..

enjoy :)

-

-

-

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Yang aku inginkan tentu saja kau. Uchiha Sasuke."

"...Apa?"

Perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto sukses membuat pikiran sang raven membuntu. Coba saja bayangkan, Sang Putra Mahkota sedang.. melamarnya?! Tidak-tidak-tidak. Sasuke yakin ini pasti salah satu ulah jahil Naruto. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke yang terhanyut dalam pikirannya kini hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan -uhh- bodoh. Dengan tatapan bagaikan orang yang sedang bingung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mebganggapnya bodoh.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terdiam. Merasa tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang memuaskan, Naruto kembali berucap dengan intonasi yang menuntut, "Aku rasa telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik, dan otak jeniusmu juga masih bekerja, Uchiha."

"Hah?"

Sasuke berusaha mengolah apa yang terjadi, kemudian mencoba mengingat segalanya dari awal. Bagaimana kedatangan Naruto di kamarnya saat Ia sedang belajar, kemudian masalah yang diceritakan Naruto tentang _mate_ nya, lalu bagaimana Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya memiliki pujaan hati seorang Uchiha, hingga suatu kalimat terlintas dalam pikrannya.

 _Yang aku inginkan tentu saja kau. Uchiha Sasuke._

1..

2..

3..

BLUSH

Sontak seluruh wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Ekspresi terkejut bercampur tersipu terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang mengatup-atup berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tanpa membuahkan hasil menambah efek lucu pada dirinya. Sekeras apapun Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, rona di wajahnya tetap saja tidak dapat dikontrol. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan warna pada wajahnya semakin panik. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ekspresi memalukan ini dilihat oleh Naruto, atau dia akan habis dijahilinya.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke akan perkataannya tersenyum geli menahan tawanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ini tepat setelah peryataan cintanya. Manis. Sasuke seharusnya menunjukkan lebih banyak sisi manis dalam dirinya. Bukan wajah dingin dengan _Uchiha's Pride_ yang dibanggakannya. Dengan ekspresi yang semanis itu, siapa yang sanggup menolaknya.

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh! Dan aku tidak manis!" Seru Sasuke, mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang blonde. Rupanya tumbuh besar belasan tahun bersama Natuto telah membuatnya juga dapat 'membaca' pikiran Naruto tanpa Naruto harus mengutarakannya.

"Kh-Hahaha, aku tidak tertawa, setidaknya tadi aku tidak tertawa. Kau yang membuat aku tertawa. tadi aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatmu." Naruto membela diri. Memang benar, sebelum Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidak tertawa, Naruto memang tidak tertawa. Ia malah jadi tertawa akibat melihat tingkah lucu Sasuke yang kelabakan saat dibilang manis. Mendengar balasan Naruto, rona di wajah Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Hentikan, Naru!" Omel Sasuke dengan erangan lucu.

Bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah tertawa semakin lepas. Sesekali disela tawanya Ia menggoda Sasuke dengan mengucapkan kata seperti "manis" atau "lucu" yabg berdampak membuat wajah sang raven semakin merah.

"A-aku serius!" Sasuke mencoba untuk meninggikan suaranya, Sasuke berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak dalam mode bercanda dan berharap Naruto segera berhenti menggodanya. Akan tetapi nampaknya wajahnya yang mermerona telah menutup efek galak pada wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Dengan hangat kemudian Ia menatap sang raven pujaannya dengan tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu hangat. Senyumannya menghangatkan hati Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya tataoan Naruto terlalu intens. Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan tatapan intens Naruto, bertanya.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak, kau hanya manis." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau-... menyebalkan."

Naruto kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Ekspresi bercanda Naruto kini berubah lagi menjadi tatapan yang begitu intens, menatapnya dengan serius. Seakan-akan mereka masing-masing tenggelam dalam tatapan satu sama lain, saling berkomunikasi tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Namun, semakin lama, Sasuke merasakan tatapan itu lebih mengarah kepada tatapan -err- lapar?

"N-Naru?"

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto memajukan posisi duduknya lebih ke arah Sasuke, mengubah posisi mereka menjadi berhadapan. Tatapannya kepada Sasuke tidak sedetikpun Ia lepaskan.

"Kau cantik." Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto memajukan wajahnya, sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Naruto memandang setiap bagian dari kesempurnaan di wajah sang raven. Betapa Ia mengagumi keindahan yang terpahat di wajah Sasuke. Menggunakan tangannya, perlahan mengusap pipi Sasuke yang merona hebat. Halus. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat pernah menyentuh kulit sehalus ini. Bahkan lebih halus dari jemari seorang putri.

"Do-Dobe hen-"

"Shh.. tenanglah."

Tangan Naruto beralih koiie surai hitam sang raven. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika helaian rambut Sasuke sehalus ini. Setelah beberapa kali membelainya, tangan Naruto dengan turun dengan perlahan mengusap rahang sang raven, kemudian turun ke leher Sasuke. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher jenjang sang raven, menghirup aroma yang begitu menggoda.

"Khk-Naru?" Sasuke merasakan desiran yang begitu hebat. Hembusan nafas Naruto yang begitu hangat menerpa kulitnya. Segala sentuhan yang Naruto berikan pada tubuhnya membuat pandangannya mengabur. Ia menginginkan lebih.

Terdengar nafas Sasuke mulai berat. Nampaknya hal yang dilakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya membuatnya perlahan-lahan hilang kesadaran. Sasuke yang belum pernah melakukan aktivitas seperti ini merasa ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap dari dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana Ia merasakan jarak antara tubuhnya dan Naruto semakin menipis, merasakan setiap sentuhan Naruto pada dirinya. Naruto yang menyadari kondisi pria di bawahnya mulai tenggelam dalam permainannya, ternyenyum tipis. Naruto yakin, Ia adalah orang pertama yang dapat membuat Sasuke merasa seperti ini. Yah, walau pun menurutnya, ini belum apa-apa. Memang Naruto sendiri juga belum pernah melakukan seks. Namun, Ia pernah menjadi remaja yang sedikit 'nakal' dengan teman-temannya waktu sekolah. Meski sekedar kecupan maupun sentuhan.

Melihat bibir sang raven yang terbuka sedikit, Ia tergoda untuk menyentuh sang raven lebih jauh lagi. Mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi, berusaha mencicipi manisnya bibir ranum sang raven yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hahh.. Naruu.."

Sasuke mulai bergerak gelisah. Tangannya yang dari tadi Ia gunakan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya dari belakang mulai bergetar lemah. Mengumpulkan kesadaran, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri, namun nampaknya pesona Sang Putra Mahkota membiusnya. Tidak. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk kabur dari situasi ini. Bahkan, untuk berpikir saja rasanya sulit. Seluruh pikirannya kini hanya ada satu nama, Naruto.

Bzzt.. Bzzt..

Anggaplah ini hari keberuntungan Sasuke. Sebelum Ia harus repot-repot memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk 'menyelamatkan diri', ponsel miliknya bergetar di atas meja belajarnya. Putra bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk.

Naruto yang melihatnya beranjak langsung bergerak untuk menahan tangan sang raven. Tapi sayang, Sasuke sudah melesat ke meja belajarnya. Merasa kesal, Naruto merogoh ponselnya dari kantong dan memainkannya.

Sasuke segera membuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, kemudian membacanya cepat.

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Hmm, ya?" Naruto tidak menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan malah asik memainkan ponselnya. Naruto sedikit kesal karena suasana yang telah diciptanya menghilang begitu saja karena pesan masuk di ponsel Sasuke. Padahal, hampir saja Ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencicipi bibir ranum sang raven. Dalam hati Ia mengutuk siapapun yang menjadi terdakwa pengirim pesan untuk Sasuke.

"Ck. Dobe."

"Apa?" Naruto tetap mempertahankan aktivitasnya memainkan ponselnya, sedikit mengacuhkan pemuda raven di hadapannya itu.

"Naruu.." Sasuke mulai merengut.

"Iya, Sasuke, ada apa?" Akhirnya Naruto menyerah saat mendengar nada bicara Sasuke saat memanggilnya. Padahal Ia yakin, Sasuke hanya akan diam menatapnya saat Ia meladeni Sasuke.

Bingo. Menatap Sasuke hanya akan dikembalikan tatapan lain.

Naruto mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Misi." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Rupanya, pesan yang masuk tadi merupakan pemberitahuan misi. Heran, mengapa harus melalui Sasuke?

"Tsunade-baachan?" Tanya Naruto memperjelas.

"Hn. Tsunade-sama. Dan kau tahu, hanya untuk sebuah misi mengawal sebuah desa kecil, tim ini bahkan melibatkan para alpha kepercayaan kerajaan karena ada Putra Mahkota manja yang harus dilindungi." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek, memberi penekanan pada kata manja.

"Hei! Itu juga bukan kemauanku. Lagipula aku tidak manja." Sanggah Naruto.

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja."

"Cih. Beraninya mangatai orang manja. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau yang manja dan egois, hmm?" Balas Naruto.

"Aku tidak-"

"Okay, kau tidak manja. Kau begitu mandiri, dewasa, tidak menjunjung harga diri Uchiha yang setinggi langit." Ucap Naruto, yang sebenarnya menyindir kelakuan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sasuke merengut.

"Well, maafkan aku menyebalkan, _princess._ " Goda Naruto.

Setelah itu ada jeda waktu yang diliputi keheningan. Baik karena Sasuke yang lelah menanggapi kejahilan Naruto maupun Naruto yang mulai bingung. Karena alasan apapun juga Dia hanya menginginkan Sasuke menjadi _mate_ nya. Lagi pula, sebagai seorang keturunan Namikaze, Ia harus mengklaim Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau tahu, aku serius tentang ucapanku." Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit berfikir mengenai ucapan Naruto barusan. "Aku.. Hahh. Naru, _Section_ bahkan belum ditentukan. Kau bahkan baru berusia 19 tahun. Kau yakin akan mengambil keputusan secepat ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kecewa dengan tanggapan Sasuke, Naruto membalas, "Sasuu, aku tahu kalau kita harus melewati _Section_ untuk mengetahui.. jenis, tapi aku yakin sekarang ataupun nanti, jawabanku tidak akan berubah bila menyangkut soal _mate_ -ttebayo!"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli. _Section_ sendiri sebenarnya merupakan sebuah kegiatan resmi yang wajib dilakukan saat usia seseorang telah mencapai 20 tahun. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menentukan jenis, alpha, beta, ataupun omega. Pada umumnya, seseorang akan melakukan _Section_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menentukan pasangan, karena jenis pendominan harus lebih tinggi.

Dan sebenarnya, tanpa perlu diragukan lagi, Naruto adalah jenis Alpha. Sasuke maupun Naruto tahu betul hal itu. Hal ini dapat dipastikan dari diri pemuda pirang itu yang merupakan keturunan Yondaime. Dan seorang keturunan kerajaan pastilah merupakan jenis Alpha. Hal ini juga terlihat dari tubuh Naruto sendiri, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu, dengan tubuh atletisnya, kulit ynag sedikit berwarna tan karena hasil latihannya di bawah terik matahari dan aura dominannya.

Dan sebenarnya Sasuke tahu benar. Apapun jenisnya atau jenis Naruto, hal itu tidak akan mengubah pilihan Naruto. Hanya saja, Ia merasa kurang pantas bersanding dengan seorang calon raja. Masih banyak puteri raja di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik untuk Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto berfikir lebih matang untuk urusan ini, karena ini bukan masalah biasa. Ini masalah yang.. menyangkut sebagian besar kehidupan.

Bzzt.. Bzzt.. ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar. Perhatian Naruto maupun Sasuke pun teralih ke ponsel hitam tersebut. Sasuke segera membaca pesan tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama menyuruh seluruh tim untuk berkumpul. Sekarang." Ujar Sasuke setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang baru masuk.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa kau akan ke sana sendiri, atau..?" pertanyaan Naruto tergantung.

"Hah.. Kau kan ada di sini, Dobe. Untuk apa kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Itu tidak efisien."

"Hehe. Oke! Ayo kita pergi!" Seru Naruto yang bersemangat, sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, 'menyeret'nya keluar dari kediaman sang Uchiha, menuju ke kantor Tsunade.

Sedikit informasi, Tsunade adalah salah satu menteri kepercayaan Yondaime. Ia juga merupakan cucu dari Raja pertama, Hashirama Senju. Banyak pula yang mengatakan bahwa Tsunade adalah calon pemimpin berikutnya.

Sesampainya Naruto dan Sasuke di kantor Tsunade, sudah ada teman mereka yang berkumpul, yaitu Gaara dan Kiba. Terlihat pula beberapa Alpha pilihan untuk mengawal misi ini, yaitu Sai, yang bekerja sebagai seorang Anbu (Anbu di kerajaan ini berpera sebagai prajurit pribadi _Royal Family)_ , kemudian Alpha lainnya ada Neji, Shikamaru, dan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang sedikit berantakan, dengan mata sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya.

Melihat pemuda tersebut, Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto. Kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Kalian terlihat mirip." Ujarnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mendelik tidak suka. Menurutnya, di hati ataupun di mata Sasuke harus hanya ada dirinya. Lagipula pemuda itu beda dari dirinya, menurutnya. Naruto pun melihat pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan yang sedikit tidak suka, karena pemuda tersebut telah mengambil perhatian Sasuke begitu banyak, bahkan hanya dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

Merasa ditatap, pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun membuka suara. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk masuk ke dalam tim ini, Yang Mulia. Izinkan hamba memperkenalkan diri, Anda dapat memanggil saya, Menma." Pemuda bernama Menma itu membungkuk hormat, dengan senyum hangat.

"Hn. Tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Di sini aku bukan sebagai Putra Mahkota, aku di sini untuk menjalankan misi." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san." Menma berujar sembaru menganggukkan kepala.

 _Aneh._

"Apa yang aneh dariku, Sasuke? Kau seharusnya tidak berfikir yang tidak baik tentang orang lain dengan wajah se-transparan itu." Kata Menma.

"..?! Aku tidak-"

"Sudahlah! Menma! Sasuke! Naruto! Sasuke Kalian ke sini bukan untuk mengobrol. Aku mendatangkan kalian ke sini untuk menjalankan misi. Mengerti?" Tsunade memotong perkataan sang bungsu Uchiha. Tsunade merasa jika percakapan ini dibiarkan, akan ada masalah yang terjadi. Terlihat jelas sekali ketidak sukaan Sang Putra Mahkota melihat teman kecilnya dekat dengan orang lain.

Mereka bertiga pun terdiam. Tak lama, Tsunade melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Misi kalian adalah mengawal sebuah kota kecil di Utara, pada saat kota itu mengadakan festifal kembang api. Ada banyak ancaman di desa itu. Kuharap kalian bersungguh hati dalam melaksanakannya. " Ucapnya. Kemudian Tsunade melanjutkan, "Kalian berdelapan akan aku bagi menjadi empat tim. Tiap-tiap Alpha akan menjaga satu rekan. Kalian masing-masing kelompok akan bertugas menjaga Utara, Barat, Selatan, dan pusat desa. Bagian Timur desa bersebelahan dengan desa lain, dan kita tidak mendapat izin untuk melakukan penjagaan." Terang Tsunade.

Kemudian diapun melanjutkan, "Neji akan menjaga area Utara bersama dengan Gaara."

"Baik" Sahut Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kemudian, Shikamaru kau bersa-"

"Kau bersamaku!" Tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak senang.

"Hahh.. Merepotkan."

"Hei! Biar saja! Aku kan hanya ingin berada dekat dengan Alphaku."

Perkataan Kiba sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu _sweatdrop._

"Hehhh?! Sejak kapann?"

"Kau serius?"

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka kau seberani itu, Shika."

"Hahh.. Merepotkan. Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu begitu terang-terangan, Kiba-chan."

"Shikaa!! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memanggilku di depan umum dengan panggilan itu. Kau-"

"DIAMMM!"

Sekali lagi, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu _sweatdrop._ Namun kali ini, sumber kekagetan mereka berasal dari amarah Tsunade.

Melihat semua diam, Tsunade tersenyum puas.

"Ehem-ehem.. Aku akan melanjutkan pembagian." Tsunade berkata dengan sedikit senyum, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya melongo.

"Shikamaru bersama dengan Kiba akan menjaga bagian Barat desa."

"Baik." Sahut Shikamaru dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Lalu Sai, kau akan menjaga bagian Selatan, bersama dengan Naruto."

"Apa? Hei! Mengapa setiap orang memiliki pasangan yang mere-"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Tsunade memotong pembicaraan Naruto dengan suara dinginnya.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Dan terakhir, Sasuke akan pergi bersama Menma untuk pergi ke pusat desa, menjaga desa dari ancaman dalam."

"Hn."

"Baikk."

Sasuke merasa risih saat Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk berpasangan dengan Menma. Pasalnya, kejadian awal pertemuan mereka tidak begitu baik. Bagaimana mungkin Ia bekerja sama dengan orang yang bahkan Ia baru kenal. Lagipula Ia yakin, Menma pasti akan bersahabat baik dengan Sai, mereka sama-sama berperingai.. entahlah, palsu. Tapi seperti yang telah dikatakan Tsunade pada awal pertemuan, masing-masing akan berpasangan dengan Alpha. Yah, meskipun Naruto jelas-jelas seorang Alpha, namun seorang Anbu dipasangkan untuknya jelas memiliki keamanan yang jauh dibanding pasangan lainnya.

Sasuke merasa ditatap oleh Menma. Kemudian diapun melemparkan tatapan bingung ke pemuda di hadapannya.

 _Apa masalahmu?_ Menurut sasuke, Ia tidak perlu repot-repot membuka suara, mengetahui pemuda bernama Menma ini dapat mengerti jalan pikirannya seperti Naruto. Ia merasa terlalu malas untuk berbicara mengenai hal yang tidak penting.

Namun ternyata Menma tidak menjawabnya, dan malah mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat sang Uchiha merasa terganggu.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Suke." Ujar Menma dengan senyum riang.

"Ap-Hei! Jangan seenakmu sendiri. Apa-apaan panggilanmu itu, hah! Menyebalkan." Omel Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kau lumayan berisik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Aku meragukanmu."

"Arghh tidak bisakah kau diam?" Cukup. Sasuke mulai tidak bisa menahan diri menghadapi pemuda yang satu ini.

Sungguh mudah bagi Menma untuk menggoda seorang Uchiha. Cukup dengan menyinggung harga diri mereka, kau akan mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Menma menyeringai, tentunya sangat tipis, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Menarik. Adikmu begitu menarik.. Itachi.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, dari jauh Naruto menatapnya dalam diam. Rasa cemburu menyelimuti Naruto. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu diam, dingin saat bertemu orang baru. Namun kali ini, entah apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke mengomel panjang lebar hanya untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya. Selain itu, Naruto yang terlatih dapat merasakan aura Alpha yang sangat kuat dari Menma. Ia merasa kesal. Pikirnya, tim yang terdiri dari banyak anggota ini dibuat untuk mengawalnya. Bila akan berpencar seperti ini, kenapa harus dia ikut.

"Nah, semuanya, aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Misi ini ada di tangan kalian. Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi. Dari perhitunganku, perjalanan kalian akan memakan waktu dua hari. Kalian akan menginap di sebuah penginapan saat malam. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Kakashi. Dia yang akan menjadi pengawas dalam misi ini. "

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Setelah informasi mengenai misi ini dianggap jelas, mereka masing-masing kembali ke rumah mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama-sama mengarah ke kastil berjalan bersama. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu, aku kesal saat mengetahui kau bersama orang lain."

"Naru.." _Kau tidak mungkin dibiarkan pergi tanpa pengawasan Alpha kepercayaan kerajaan, bodoh. Bahkan mereka menyewa Anbu._

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Aku hanya kesal harus berpisah darimu."

Melihat wajah sendu Naruto, Sasuke sedikit melunak. "Hanya satu malam, Naru. Kau jangan berlebihan."

Kemudian mereka masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu datang mengunjunginya di kastil Barat. Ia bahkan lupa sejak kapan. Sejauh yang dia ingat, kebiasaan Naruto mendatangi kamarnya sudah bagaikan rutinitas pokok bak menghirup oksigen.

"...suke."

"...Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Kau melamun? Wah, ini berita besar." Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya berpikir." Tukas Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme."

"Hn"

"Kau bisa mengatakan sejak awal kalau mau berkunjung. Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku seperti itu."

"Hah? Untuk apa aku ke-"

Sasuke baru menyadari sesuatu. Dari tadi Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan hanya mengekori Naruto. Dan sekarang, mereka telah berada di depan kamar Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin.."

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar, Teme. Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menginap? Lagipula ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya, kan? Besok kau akan pergi ke misi bersamaku saja. Kau tahu, lebih efisien." Goda Naruto, memberi penekanan pada kata efisien, mengopi kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu, itu bukan ajakan, melainkan perintah. Terakhir kali Ia menolak untuk menginap, hal itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang menginap di kamkamarnya, dan akhirnya mereka terkena omelan dari Sang Yondaime. Naruto bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar. Namun bagi Sasuke, mendapat omelan dari seorang pemimpin kerajaan tentu bukan hal yang baik. Keberadaan Naruto di kastil barat tentu akan membuat ancaman bagi penghuni kastil. Penjagaan di kastil Barat jauh lebih longgar dibanding kastil Utama, yang berisi seluruh _Royal Family._

"Hah.. Kau menyebalkan."

"Hmm, jadi, kau mau?"

"Kau serius menanyakan itu?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Lalu tertawa. Benar juga. Betapa bodoh dirinya menanyakan hal itu. Selama ini juga Sasuke tidak menolak, walaupun memang tidak bisa menolak. Jadi untuk apa sekarang Ia repot-repot bertanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk." Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng Sasuke.

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa sedikit sungkan bila harus masuk ke kastil Utana tanpa permisi. Apalagi ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Ia 'menyelundup'. Namun sepertinya, dari pelayan hingga Sang Yondaime akan mengerti mengapa Sasuke kesini. Alasannya? Tentu saja Naruto. Semua orang di Kastil Utama tahu, betapa Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke.

Lagipula, itu memang kewajiban Naruto, mengklaim sang Uchiha dan menjadikannya miliknya. Hal itu juga demi menyelamatkan pemuda raven itu dari kutukan yang semua orang harap tidak akan terulang. Mengingat kejadian itu, Naruto tersenyum pedih. Mungkin orang-orang mengira Ia tidak mengingatnya, karena usianya yang masih kecil saat itu. Tapi kepergian Itachi baginya membawa duka tersendiri, apalagi karena dia turut campur tangan dalam kepergian sang kakak dari pemuda raven di dekatnya ini. Sosok kakak yang bahkan tidak diketahui adiknya sendiri.

Setelah mereka memasuki kamar Naruto, Naruto pun menutup pintunya. Kamudian setelah mereka menyiapkan peralatan dan perbekalan untuk misi esok hari, merekapun beranjak tidur. Di kasur, Naruto tidak dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan beragam pikiran.

"Nee, Sasuke? Kau sudah tidur?" Naruto mencoba-coba, berharap ada yang menemaninya terbangun.

"Hn.." Sasuke perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, menatap saphire di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

"Baka." Balas Sasuke seraya membalikan badan memunggungi Naruto.

Sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Sasuke, Naruto bergeser mendekat kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang Uchiha. Sasuke tersentak dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Naru-"

"Shh, ayolah.. Seburuk itukah aku, sampai kau tidak mau menerimaku?" Ujar Naruto sedih.

Sontak Sauke membalikan badan menghadap sang Uzumaki kembali.

"Bukan- hanya saja, ini terlalu cepat bagiku, kau Naru. Kau adalah putra dari Yondaime-sama, bukankah akan lebih pantas bangsawan-bagsawan lain daripada aku?"

Naruto mendesah lelah. "Sasuke, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, ne? Bagiku, tak satupun orang di luar sana yang pantas dibandingkan denganmu. Bahkan putri raja sekalipun." Ujar Naruto tanoa melepas tatapannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sebegitu susahnya kah membalas perasaanku? Aku tidak sanggup bila harus memilih pasangan lain, Sasu. Kau telah menjadi bagian- bukan. **Kau** adalah hidupku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"... aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu."

DEG

Naruto benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menerimanya secepat ini. Ini terlalu cepat! Ia bahkan belum mempersiapkan diri. Buktknya, mendengar jawaban Sasuke malah membuatnya kelabakan.

"Uahh, Sasu- aku.. Aargh kau membuatku bingung." Ujar Naruto dengan menenggelampak wajah meronanya di perpotongan leher sang Uchiha, lengannya masih setia melingkar di tubuh ramping sang raven.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia membalas pelukan Naruto. Mereka berduapun terlelap dengan saling mendekap. Membuai mereka ke dalam tidur yang begitu hangat.

-

-

-

-

JENGJENGJENG

bagaimana chap ini? hehehe gantung? maaf ya, saya membuat fanfic ini benar benar tanpa plot yang jelas. Apa yang ada di otak langsung saya ketik, jadi saya sendiri banyak melupakan hal hal penting dalam fic ini seperti kutukan Uchiha, bagaimana Menma dihadirkan, dan lainnya.

saya berusaha membuat chap ini lebih panjang. Namun sepertinya chap panjang akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi untuk sekarang, saya akan lebih mengutamakan waktu update. Semoga waktu up per chap tidak sampai satu minggu :D

Bagi yang mempertanyakan orang ketiga, jawabannya adalah Menma. hehe saya memang tidak membuat Hinata menjadi orang ke tiga. sejak awal saya kurang suka NaruHina, jadi saya memilih untuk sedikit mengabaikan Hinata. hehe

review kalian adalah sumber penyemangat :")

last, beri komen tentang covernya? hehe


	3. Claim

Pagi hari, sekitar pukul 6 di Kerajaan Uzumaki terasa begitu hidup. Seluruh penduduknya mulai beraktifitas di pagi hari. Mereka keluar dari rumah mereka saling bersapaan, kemudian menjalankan rutinitas sehari-hari mereka. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan di dalam kastil, seluruh pelayan sudah tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Ada pelayan-pelayan yang mulai membersihkan kastil, menyiapkan keperluan hari ini, membuka gerbang, menata piring di meja makan, ada beberapa ada pula yang menyiapkan segala keperluan _Royal Family_ untuk hari ini.

Di dalam Kasti Utama, di kamar Sang Putra Mahkota di lantai paling atas, terdapat Sang Putra Mahkota yang sedang terlelap pulas bersama dengan pria raven pujaannya. Naruto masih pulas dalam tidurnya saat sinar mentari pagi membangunkan Sasuke. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris onyx yang begitu cantik. Mengejapkan matanya, Sasuke berusaha menyesuaikan retina matanya menerima jumlah cahaya yang masuk. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, meregangkan otot-ototnya. Namun, seluruh pergerakannya terkunci oleh pria blonde yang mendekapnya.

"Naruu.." Sasuke mencoba menggeliat, sekaligus berusaha membangunkan Naruto. Namun nampaknya usahanya belum membuahkan hasil.

"Narutoo.." Sasuke mencoba kembali.

"Bangun, Naru- mphh!?" Ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya terpotong saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sasuke dan malah membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke membelakkan matanya kaget. Kemudian Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan mendadak Alpha di hadapannya itu.

"Nar-mphh.. Naruu.. Hahh, hent-mmphh.."

Berapa kalipun mencoba, usaha Sasuke tidak membuahkan hasil. Malah kini Naruto memanfaatkan bibir Sasuke yang terbuka untuk mencicipinya lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke merasakan benda kenyal milik Naruto di dalam rongga mulutnya, mengecap seluruh rasa yang ada di sana. Manis. Naruto merasa seluruh bagian dari sang raven sangat manis. Begitu memabukkan bagai candu untuk tubuhnya.

Berusaha mengeluarkan lidah terampil Naruto dari dalam mulutnya, Sasuke menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Naruto. Namun apa yang Ia lakukan ternyata adalah kesalahan besar. Hal tersebut malah membuatnya membalas ajakan lidah sang dominan untuk bergelut dalam pergulatan panas. Kontak antar lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto malah membuatnya merasa lemas dan samakin panas, membuatnya terhipnotis dalam permainan lidah sang dominan. Dan pada akhirnya, sang raven pun menyerah dan turut menikmati permainan sang blonde.

"Mphh.. Sasuke-hahh.. Kau-manis." Ujar Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia menangkup wajah sang raven saat mencumbunya, seakan takut kehilangan sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Nhh.. Na-mmph.. Naruu.." Sasuke kini tidak dapat lagi melawan. Seluruh pikirannya telah didominasi oleh Naruto dan ciumannya. Tangannya pun bergerak ke atas, memegang tangan Naruto yang menangkup wajahnya. Namun semakin lama, Sasuke mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia pun hanya meletakkan tangannya di samping kepalanya, memberikan akses penuh kepada Naruto untuk bergerak.

Melihat Sasuke yang terbuai, Naruto merasa mendapat kesempatan untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Lagi pula, lamarannya telah diterima oleh sang pujaan hati. Sekarang atau nanti, Ia tetap akan mengklaim Sasuke menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto tersenyum menatap sang raven. Mengecup sekali lagi bibir sang raven, kemudian menyesap aroma memabukkan di perpotongan leher sang raven. Mengecup leher itu sekilas, kemudian menggigitnya pelan, menimbulkan erangan menggoda dari tubuh dibawahnya itu.

"Nghhh.. Naruu-"

Naruto menghisap kuat leher sang raven, menimbulkan suara decakan dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher sang raven. _Kissmark_. Melihat sebentar karyanya, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Berpikir sebentar, Naruto kembali menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sasuke, membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar hingga menampakkan dua taring yang memanjang.

"Nng-Akhh!" Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan perih di perpotongan lehernya.

Mengabaikan sentakan Sasuke, Naruto menghisap sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar. Kemudian dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Menatap Sasuke sebentar, dia kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kemudian mempertemukan bibir Sasuke dengan miliknya. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian menjilat luka yang ada di bibir Naruto dan menghisap sedikit darah yang mengalir.

- _Bzzt._

"Ngh-ahh-" Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa seperti dihantam batu, kemudian sedetik kemudian rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ikatan di antara mereka berdua telah terbentuk. Kini mereka tidak akan pernah dapat dipisahkan, kalau bukan karena kematian. Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar. Menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi sang raven.

"Aku-ahh juga." Sasuke membalas dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa panas ini. Ia butuh Naruto. Milik Naruto berada di dalamnya, memenuhinya hingga Ia merasa kekosongan di dalam tubuhnya hilang.

"Naruu-hhahh.. Pa-panass-ahhh"

Naruto yang menatapnya mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan sang raven. Mengecup Sasuke perlahan, Naruto pun perlahan menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju sang raven, meraba dari perut, dan berhenti di dada sang raven. Ia meraba tonjolan berwarna pink milik sang raven, kemudian memainkannya.

"Nhh! Naru.. -Hahh-" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang sayu, menatapnya seakan meminta lebih.

Menyukai reaksi Sasuke, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan aksinya dengan membuka baju tidur sang raven. Menatap sebentar tubuh ramping di hadapannya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi Ia lakukan, dan kini lidahnya pun turut bermain. Menjilat, menghisap, mengulum, kemudian bergantian antara kiri dan kanan.

"Nghh! Naru-ahh, hentikanhh, rasanya-nghh anehh-ahh!" Sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto dengan menarik surai pirang Naruto. Namun, tubuhnya berkata lain. Membusungkan dadanya seakan memohon sentuhan yang lebih. Genggaman tangannya pada surai pirang Naruto kini menjadi ambigu antara menuntut Naruto untuk terus bermain atau menyuruhnya berhenti.

Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya di atas sang raven. Menatapannya sebentar kemudian membawa sang raven ke dalam ciumannya. Untuk yang kedua kali bibir mereka bertemu. Saling mengecap, pertemuan bibir mereka menimbulkan suara basah yang begitu panas. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menikmati segala perlakuan Naruto terhadap tubuhnya.

Merasa mulai sesak, Naruto melepaskan pergulatan lidah mereka. Tidak lama setelah oksigen dalam tubuhnya dirasa cukup, Naruto kembali menikmati tubuh menggoda di hadapannya. Mengecup pipi sang raven, semakin turun ke rahang, leher, pundak, kemudian menjilat sekali lagi puting sang raven yang membuat sang raven kembali mendesah hebat. Jilatannya semakin turun ke perut datar sang raven, melirik sebentar ke wajah merona Sasuke, mensejajarkan bibirnya tepat di atas organ bawah Sasuke, kemudian mengecup seakan tanda perkenalan kepada gundukan di balik celana yang telah basah akibat pre-cum.

"Naruu-hahh.." Sasuke merasa melayang saat organ bawahnya disentuh oleh sang dominan. Belum pernah sekalipun Ia merasa seperti ini. Pikirannya merasa pusing. Ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Ada sesuatu yang bagai minta dibebaskan di bawah sana.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Dia membuka celana panjang pemuda di bawahnya, kemudian meraba kaki jenjang dari bawah, naik ke paha ramping sang raven.

"N-Naruu.." Sasuke yang merasakan godaan di kakinya hanya menatap Naruto dengan sayu.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. menaikkan kedua kaki sang raven di pundaknya, kemudian melepas boxer yang menjadi satu-satunya pertahanan sang raven. Kini tubuh Sasuke benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Naruto menatap sebentar tubuh Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Indah, begitu cantik, Naruto bahkan bisa menggolongkan paras sang Uchiha dengan kata sempurna. Wajah merona Sasuke, mata yang berair dan sedikit memerah, kedua tangan yang terkulai lemas di sampingnya seakan mengundang sang dominan untuk semakin menjamahnya. Naruto menatap lapar melihat ereksi Sasuke yang meneteskan pre-cum, melihat keadaannya yang minta dibebaskan tidak jauh dari kondisinya saat ini.

"Naruu-" Sasuke menuntut Naruto untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Merasa ditatap seperti itu hanya membuatnya semakin merasa panas.

Radar Alpha Naruto dapat mencium aroma nafsu dan pheromones yang sangat memabukkan dari sang raven. Aroma yang meningkatkan libidonya berkali-kali lipat. Membuat perasaannya membuncah meluap-luap.

Naruto mengarahkan dua jarinya ke hadapan mulut basah sang raven, menyuruh pemuda di bawahya membasahi kedua jarinya itu.

"Jilat." Perintahnya.

Menuruti perkataan sang dominan, Sasuke meraih kedua jari panjang Naruto dan mengulumnya. Memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Merasa cukup basah, Naruto menarik jarinya kembali. Kemudian Naruto menaikkan sedikit pinggul sang raven ke hadapannya, Naruto memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang ketat sang raven.

"Khhkk-Naru!"

"Rileks, Sasuke. Jangan tegangkan tubuhmu.." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

Merasa jepitan di jarinya begitu kuat, Naruto menyeringai. _Sempit._ Kemudian Naruto pun memasukkan jari kedua, yang disambut erangan dari sang raven.

"Khh-Naru- Ahh.. Hentik-ahhk.. Sakit-khh" Sasuke kewalahan menahan rasa aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat Naruto menggerakan jarinya membuka-menutup bagaikan gunting. Sakit, namun membuatnya merasa.. nikmat? Entahlah, rasa panas di tubuhnya membuatnya merasa aneh.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa saat merasakan Naruto mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubangnya. Namun perkataan Naruto berikutnya membuatnya sedikit panik.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang-hahh" Ucap Naruto seraya mengocok miliknya pelan.

"Na-Naru! Tunggu sebentar! Ki-kita ada misi hari ini-" _Aku tidak akan bisa jalan, idiot!_

"Tenang saja-khh- aku tidak -hahhkausempit- akan bermain kasar." Ujar Naruto sambil bergumam dalam nikmat.

"Bukan-ahh itu masalahnya.. Kita akan terlamb-AAHHK!" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat Naruto menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam Sasuke secara tiba-tiba langsung menghantam prostatnya. Tidak sanggup menahan rasa perih, Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya yang meneteskan air.

"Sasu-hahh-" Naruto memejamkan mata dan mendesah nikmat saat merasakan miliknya terbenam penuh di dalam Sasuke.

Menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Ini baru jam setengah tujuh, masih ada waktu dua setengah jam sampai batas waktu pertemuan. Hahh-Sasu-khh kau terlalu menjepit-khh-"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Seluruh pikirannya kini benar-benar hanya terisi dengan Naruto. Setelah dirinya dirasa mulai beradaptasi dengan milik Naruto di dalamnya, rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

"Nhh-Naru.. ber-bergerak-hhahh.." Rasa panas di tubuh Sasuke belum menghilang. Masih ada rasa meluap-luap yang tertahankan sejak Naruto mengklaimnya tadi. Ia butuh mengeluarkannya.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke pelan, menjilat bibir bawah sang raven, meminta akses lebih dalam. Saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, lidah Naruto langsung bergerilya di dalamnya, dan dirinya mulai bergerak.

"Mmphh- Nar-mpphh- mmphhh... Ngghh-ahh.." Erangan dan desahan Sasuke teredam oleh cumbuan Naruto.

Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Hhaahh-Sasuke-khh.."

"Kkh-Naruu.. Hahhh.."

Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian membawa Sasuke kembali dalam permainan lidahnya. Meredam erangan dan desahan Sasuke.

"Mphh.. Naru-hahh..."

Ingin mendengar lebih suara sang raven, Naruto menarik hampir semua miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke, kemudian dalam sekali hentakan menggenjot pemuda di bawahnya dengan tempo yang beringas dan liar, dan menyodok langsung ke prostat sang Uchiha di tiap sodokannya.

"NNGAHHH! -Akkh-Ahhnn.. Naru-Ngahh! Nik-Nikmat-Ahhhh!"

"Hahhh.. Panggil terus namaku, Suke. Sebut dan teriakkan."

"Nggahhh-Nar-Naruto.. Ngghh-Naruto -Terus-hahh-nghhahh.. Naruto-ghkk-"

Mendengar namanya dalam erangan erotis Sasuke membuat Naruto kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Ia bergerak semakin liar dan tidak teratur.

"Naru-ghkk.. Naruto-sakit-gkk.. Pelan-pelan-Hahhh!"

"Tahan-hahh-sebentar.. Sedikit lagi-ghkk!"

"Aku mau-ngghh! -Naru-ghkk.. Aku tidak kuat-nggh-lagi.." Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela desahannya.

"Tahan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Sasuke.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh sang raven membelakangi tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Pinggul sang raven ditunggingkan ke arahnya. Mengarahkan miliknya ke pinggiran lubang basah di hadapannya, mengusapkan miliknya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi.

"Hhahhh.." Naruto mendesah saat kembali merasakan otot rektum Sasuke yang menjepit miliknya kuat.

Merasa kurang, Naruto mengambil satu kaki Sasuke dan menariknya ke belakang. Kemudian dengan liar menghempaskan miliknya ke lubang sempit Sasuke.

"Na-Naru.. Naruto Ahh! Posisinya-Nghh! Terlalu dalamm-Hahhh!"

"Hahh-Sasuke.. Kau nikmat-khh.. "

"Naruu.. " Sasuke merengek. Ia sudah tidak kuat.

"Kita keluar bersama-sama." Ucap sang dominan, menjulurkan satu tangannya ke kejantanan sang raven. Mengelusnya, kemudian mengocoknya cepat, liar, dan kasar.

"Nghh-Naruu.. Naruto Hahh"

"Sasuke-khh!" Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke telah berada di ambang batasnya segera menyodok Sasuke semakin liar. Membawa Sasuke klimaksndengan permainan liar tangannya. Setelah merasa dirinya akan klimaks, Naruto menarik keluar seluruh miliknya, kemudian menghantamkamnya kembali, mengeluarkan seluruh cairan miliknya di dalam Sasuke. Mereka berdua klimaks bersama.

"Nghh-Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Permainan mereka berakhir, Naruto memeluk tubuh raven di bawahnya kemudian mengecup leher jenjang sang raven.

Ritual _mating_ telah selesai. Naruto menghadapkan Sasuke ke arahnya, mengelus wajah cantik itu. Memusatkan chakranya ke tangannya, kemudian menyentuh salah satu _kissmark_ yang Ia sukai letaknya. Tersenyum, kemudian mengalirkan chakranya ke tanda itu.

"Nghh!" Sasuke merasa lehernya bagai teriris. Namun sedetik kemudian, Ia dapat merasakan chakra Naruto dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil tak henti-hentinya mengecup wajah manis itu.

"Hn. Dobe." _Aku juga mencintaimu._

"Ayolah Sasuke. Katakan itu dengan mulutmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya.."

"Kumohon? Ayolah.. hanya sebuah kalimat yang berisi tiga kata tidak akan membuatmu rugi ap-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto yang mendengarnya tertersenyum senang kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Dobe. Jam setengah sembilan.."

"Hnn.. masih setengah jam lagi. Biarkan aku mendekapmu sebentar lagi.."

"Naruu kita akan terlambat." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari kasur.

"Kau tidak ijin? Maksudku- saat ini mungkin belum terasa, namun nanti akan sakit.. Kau tahu, pant-"

 **Brukk!**

"Dobe! Kau kira aku selemah itu. Lagipula jaga bicaramu!"

"Hehh, kalau tidak salah ucapanku belum apa-apa dibanding erangan nikmat seseorang di bawah tindihanku~"

Perkataan Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke sukses memerah hebat. Tidak ingin mendengar godaan lain sang Alpha, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dominannya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk misi.

 **09.15** Sasuke dan Naruto baru sampai di depan gerbang kerajaan.

"Aku pikir waktu berkumpul adalah lima belas menit yang lalu, ternyata aku salah." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat menyindir dua pemuda yang terlambat hadir.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Sasuke membungkuk meminta maaf pada Neji, kemudian kepada yang lainnya.

"Hahh.. merepotkan. Harusnya kalian tidak melakukan seks sebelum misi, kau tahu."

"Ap-" Sasuke kelabakan. _Tidak mungkin mereka tahu, setidaknya belum, kan?_ "Kau belum memiliki mark kemarin malam setelah berkumpul di ruangan Tsunade-sama." Ujar Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menyentuh tanda di leher sang raven.

"Jangan sentuh." Ucap Naruto possesif, menepis tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah.

"Sasu-chan sudah tidak virgin lagi? Padahal aku berharap aku akan menjadmenang pertama." Suara itu sukses mengejutkan kesembilan orang yang berkumpul.

"Whoa-apa maksudmu, Menma, kau mencari masalah dengan Putra Mahkota, ya?" Seru Kiba, terkejut dengan ucapan Menma.

"Menma, aku kira kau berjanji akan berbagi denganku.." Perkataan Sai kini tambah memanaskan emosi Naruto, sekaligus menambah syok siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Sasu-chan hanya untukku!" Ujar Menma sedikit kesal. Namun tiba-tiba menyeringai, "Tapi aku tidak keberatan melakukan threesome."

"Cu-cukup! Bisakah kita memulai misinya saja? Perkataan kalian semakin.. mengerikan." Ucap Sasuke cepat sebelum ada keanehan lain lagi. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang menjadi tidak lagi 'hemat bicara', yang penting _clash_ di antara dia Alpha di hadapannya segera berakhir.

"See? Bahkan Ia tidak sabar untuk menjalankan misi denganku, nee, Sasu-chan?" Goda Menma.

 _For God's sake, tak bisakah Ia diam?!_

 **Buagh!** Seluruh mata melotot melihat sang Putra Mahkota yang kehilangan kesabaran dan meninju Menma tepat di wajah, menyebabkan sang empunya wajah terjerembab ke tanah.

"Naru! Ka-"

"Diam!" Bentak Naruto.

Naruto melangkah ke hadapan pria yang tersungkur tadi dengan aura membunuh di sekelilingnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan pheromonenya yang tajam, kode bagi siapapun bahwa dirinya lagi dalam mode bertarung-bukan. Bahkan _killingmode._

Menma yang merasakan aura itu merasa tertantang mengeluarkan pheromonenya juga, membalas Alpha di hadapannya. _Kau kira kau hanya satu-satunya Alpha yang kuat, hah._ Teoat sebelum mereka menerjang satu sama lain, Sasuke berlari ke antara mereka, menghadap ke Naruto menghadang sang dominan untuk menyerang.

"Kau.. melindunginya." Ucap Naruto sinis.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. _Aku tidak melindunginya, aku hanya mencegahmu berbuat onar._ Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. _Dengan melindunginya?_ "Jangan bercanda, Teme!" _Aku tahu kemampuanmu. Bukankah tidak ada gunanya kau menghajar Menm-_ "Kau-!" _Jangan. Sekalipun. Sebut. Nama. Itu._

 _Fine! Kau tidak perlu kehilangan kendali sepeti ini, kau Putra Mahkota! Melawannya hanya akan merugikanmu. Ingat statusmu_ , "Idiot."

 _Teme-dia bisa saja memperkosamu nanti, kau masih melidunginya?_ "C'mon, Teme!"

 _Aku.Tidak.Melindunginya. Lagipula aku milikmu. Kau tidak perlu se-khawatir itu, "_ Dobe."

Kalimat terakhir dalam 'obrolan' mereka sukses mendiamkan Naruto. Ucapan Sasuke yang terang-terangan mengatakan hal mengenai kepemilikan sepertinya sukses meredakan amarah Naruto. Benar juga, Naruto baru ingat. Dengan _mark_ di tubuh Sasuke, Ia akan merasakan segala hal yang dirasakan Sasuke. Mengetahui kapan sang raven mengalami bahaya, atau bahkan kenikmatan. Dia juga akan dapat mengetahui lokasi sang raven dengan merasakan chakranya dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dengan begitu, Ia akan dapat melindungi Sasuke kapanpun. Lagipula misi ini hanya mencakup sebuah desa kecil. Tak akan memakan waktu lama dari lokasinya menuju pusat kota.

Mendengus sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju sang raven. Mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan, mengecup dahinya. "Jaga dirimu."

"OKE, ADA YANG BISA JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI?!" Kiba berteriak frustasi.

Pasalnya, yang mereka lihat hanyalah Naruto menerjang Menma yang ditahan oleh Sasuke, kemudian pasangan tersebut hanya berhadap-hadapan dengan mengucapkan potongan-potongan kata yang sangat random. Lalu sedetik kemudian -bum- amarah Naruto hilang.

Semuanya _sweatdrop,_ tentunya. Namun para Alpha sudah agak terbiasa karena bertahun-tahun hidup di area istana dan sering melihat cara sang raven dan blonde berkomunikasi. Meskipun sampai kapanpun hal itu tetap tidak normal. Sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat Naruto juga sering berada di sisi pemuda pirang itu, dan sudah bebrapa kali melihat 'keajaiban' ini.

Sedangkan Gaara yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memandang takjub. Namun sepertinya Ia langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena sering melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya bertatapan saat bertengkar, lalu beberapa saat berlalu keduanya sudah bermesraan.

Kiba yang nampak bingung merupakan satu-satunya yang _clueless._ Ia benar-benar bingung. Namun melihat Neji menatapnya, Kiba hanya menatap balik dengan bingung, seakan berkata 'Apa?'

 _Mereka melakukan ini._ "Melakukan ap- Oohhh!" Kiba yang baru sadar sesuatu langsunv berbalik.

"Ka-kalian.. Mate?!"

Perkataan Kiba membuat semua orang kesal. Bukankah hal itu jelas.

Kembali kepada Menma, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke hanya menyeringai geli. _Oh Itachi, kau benar, adikmu mudah dibaca._ "Jadi.. bisakah kita mulai misinya sekarang? Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Omong-omong, maafkan keterlambatanku, namun sepertinya, akan percuma juga aku datang tepat waktu."

"Kakashi-san." Sapa Naruto.

"Hah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Tsunade-sama telah menyiapkan lima kereta. Yah, tidak terlalu mewah, namun lumayan cepat."

Kemudian Kakashi melanjutkan, "Dua kereta di depan akan membawa barang. Naruto, kau akan berada di kereta di tengah rombongan atas permintaan Tsunade-sama."

Naruto menatap Kakashi intens.

"Hahh.. baiklah. Kau dan Sasuke akan berada di kereta tengah."

"Kakashi-san, bukankah akan berbahaya bagi Putra Mahkota bila tidak ada Alpha yang menjaga? Biarkan ak-" Kalimat Menma terpotong oleh Kakashi.

 _Dan membiarkan Sasuke berada di antara kalian, mungkin menarik._ "Sebenarnya tidak, Menma. Aku sendiri yang membawa kereta itu. Namun boleh juga usulmu. Memiliki Aplha lebih akan menambah pengamanan bagin Putra Mahkota.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi hanya terdiam. Rasanya lancang bila menolak keputusan pengawas misi. Namun mereka yakin, perjalanan akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

Tersenyum di balik maskernya, Kakashi melanjutkan pembagiannya. "Kiba dan Gaara, kalian akan ditempatkan bersama di kereta empat." Kakashi sebenarnya tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa Tsunade mengikut sertakan kedua sahabat Sang Putra Mahkota dalam misi. Bukankah membawa tim yang hanya terdiri atas Alpha saja? Meskipun jenis Sasuke belum diketahui, namun tinggal bersama Naruto di kastil seumur hidupnya membuat Sasuke menjadi pemuda yang -setidaknya- tidak lemah. Kakashi hanya mendengus geli saat mengingat alasan Tsunade membawa Gaara dan Kiba adalah supaya Naruto lebih bergaul. Namun nampaknya dengan Sasuke di sisinya, mereka hanya akan menjadi pengganggu.

"Dan sisanya, kalian para Alpha, jagalah rombongan dari kereta paling belakang."

Beberapa jam kemudian, sudah terlihat rombongan yang terdiri atas lima kereta kuda. Kini mereka tengah melawan teriknya matahari yang menyengat. Beruntung, kereta yang diberikan Tsunade dapat menahan terik dan panas matahari untuk tidak langsung menyentuh kulit mereka.

Di dalam kereta, pintu terletak di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri kereta. Susunan tempat duduk yang melintang terdiri atas dua baris yang saling berhadapan. Yang satu menghadap ke arah depan, dan yang satu membelakanginya. Di kereta tiga, Sasuke duduk di antara Menma dan Naruto. Yep, mereka bertiga duduk di tempat duduk yang sama. Hal tersebut terjadi karena baik Naruto maupun Menma tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk tidak duduk bersama Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga duduk di barisan yang sama. Ekspresi kesal terpampang jelas di wajah Sasuke. Pasalnya, pertengkaran kedua Alpha di sampingnya membuatnya harus menerima akibat untuk duduk berhimpitan. Padahal, tempat duduk yang tersedia masih luas untuk memuat hanya tiga orang. Namun karena kedua pria di samping kanan kirinya bersikeras ingin berdekatan dengannya, jadilah dirinya yang terhimpit bak roti lapis.

Belum lagi Sasuke harus kembali merutuki nasibnya saat kereta berbelok. Saat berbelok ke kanan, dirinya akan secara alami terhempas ke kiri, ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang memanfaatkan keadaan hanya tersenyum sinis ke arah Menma, seakan menunjukkan siapa pemenangnya. Namun Menma nampaknya tidak peduli dengan tatapan Naruto. Ia mengerti hal tersebut hanya terjadi akibat kereta yang berbelok, tidak lebih.

Namun saat tubuh Sasuke terhempas ke arahnya, Menma juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Merangkul Sasuke, dan menatap ke arah Naruto sambil menyeringai seakan berkata _lihat, kini dia milikku._

Sasuke benar-benar merasa jengah duduk di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Menma. Dia pun berdiri, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk seberang. Kini Ia duduk sendiri dan Naruto bersama Menma.

 _Begini lebih baik._

"Aku senang kau pindah, Sasu-chan, dengan begini wajah manismu dapat aku tatap lebih." Ucap Menma sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mendelik tidak suka, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak keberatan, kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." _Seperti aku punya hak menolak saja._

"Kau tahu, Sasu-chan, kau berhak menolaknya. Lagipula kau adalah dirimu sendiri, bukan hak siapapun." Ucap Menma setelah membaca raut wajah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap sinis, kemudian menyeringai sambil menaikkan satu tangannya merangkul sang raven.

"Dia adalah _mate_ ku. Milikku." Ujar Naruto posesif.

"Oh, maaf Naruto-san. Tapi aku kira kau menyayanginya. Ternyata kau hanya pemuda mesum yang ingin berkuasa atas Sasuke." Ujar Menma memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Tak bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan?!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Belum sempat Naruto dan Menma menjawab, mereka merasakan tubuh mereka oleng. Kereta berhenti. Terdiam sejenak, kemudian Menma keluar terlebih dahulu sambil berkata, "Nampaknya kita telah sampai di peristirahatan."

Di dalam kereta, Naruto nampak masih kesal akibat perilaku Menma. Untung saja, Ia sudah mengklaim sang raven semalam. Jika tidak, Ia bisa saja mengklaim sang Uchiha di hadapan semua orang supaya sang raven aman dari sentuhan Menma. Tidak peduli bila dirinya dimaki oleh Sasuke, yang penting Sasuke aman.

"Aku harap kau tidak serius mengenai pemikiranmu." Ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto.

"Aku hanya- hahhh... Entahlah. Maafkan aku." Lirih Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita turun. Sepertinya yang lain sudah berkumpul di luar." Ucap Sasuke saat mendengar samar-samar suara obrolan di luar kereta. Kemudian Sasuke pun turun diikuti oleh sang Alpha.

Naruto menatap ke sebuah gedung yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Satu-satunya bangunan tinggi yang berdiri. Rumah-rumah penduduk di samping kanan kirinya terlihat menjadi kecil dibanding bangunan tersebut. Dalam hati Naruto yakin, gedung ini adalah tempat mereka akan bermalam, mengingat langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Kita akan bermalam di sini, dan TsunadeTsunade telah memberi tahu penjaga penginapan untuk menyiapkan 5 kamar. Setiap kamar akan ditempati oleh pasangan misi kalian." Terang Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Baik, Naruto Kakashi-san." Ujar Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

Sai hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyumannya yang senantiasa bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hahh.. merepotkan."

"Shika! Bahkan beristirahat merepotkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu." Ujar Kiba sambil menatap Alphanya dengan tampang bingung.

Shikamaru hanya menatap _mate_ nya dengan tatapan malas seakan berkata _Apa masalahmu?_

"Ne, Sasu-chan, _I'll look forward for tonight._ "

Merasa terpancing dengan kata-kata Menma, Naruto menarik kerah baju pemuda itu dan berkata, "Berani kau menyentuhnya-"

"Naruto! Aku harap kau tidak perlu membuat keributan di sini. Perjalanan masih panjang sebaiknya kalian semua beristirahat sekarang."

Sang Alpha menggeram marah. Namun, saat ini Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mendengar perintah dari Kakashi untuk mengakhiri kegiatan hari ini. Menatap sinis Menma, kemudian membalikkan pandangannya ke arah _mate_ pujaannya.

"Selamat beristirahat. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya seraya memeluk erat sang raven dan mengecup pelan bibir sang kekasih.

Kemudian tiap-tiap kelompok misi berpisah dan memasuki kamar masing-masing. Sai dan Naruto dimasukkan kamar yang sama dengan Kakashi, dengan alasannya permohonan Tsunade agar Sang Putra Mahkota tetap aman. Kamar mereka terletak di lantai yang lebih tinggi dibanding kamar kelompok lainnya.

Kamar Sasuke berada di lantai dasar, bersama dengan kelompok-kelompok yang lain. Kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Shikamaru dan Kiba, kemudian di sebelahnya lagi ada kamar Neji dan Gaara. Sasuke sebenarnya berat hati berpisah dari sang Alpha. Namun Ia harus bersikap profesional dalam misi, sehingga tidak menjadi beban bagi yang lain. Sasuke mengikuti Menma yang telah memasuki kamar mereka. Kamar itu cukup luas untuk dua orang. Penataannya juga cukup sederhana, hanya dua buah kasur _single_ , sebuah meja dengan lampu tidur diantaranya, satu ruang kamar mandi di dekat pintu, dan sebuah jendela berukuran besar di samping pintu.

"Kau ingin tidur di kasur mana, Sasu-chan?" Tanya Menma dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hn. Semua sama saja." Kemudian Sasuke melirik Menma dengan tatapan _kau kira aku bocah?_

"Hahaha baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini."Ujar Menma sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya di kasur yang lebih dekat pintu.

Sasuke pun meletakkan barang-barangnya di lantai di ujung kasur miliknya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk.

"Hahh.." Sasuke mendesah lelah. Perjalanan selama 8 jam telah membuatnya sangat-sangat lelah. Terlebih lagi dengan pertengkaran Naruto dan Menma yang tiada henti.

"Ne, Sasuke.." Panggil Menma.

"Hn?" Sasuke membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Menma. Panggilan yang tidak biasa itu sedikit membingungkan sang Uchiha.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Menma.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak mengerti apa kaitan umurnya dengan pemuda sekamarnya itu.

"18 tahun."

"Apa kau anak tunggal?" Tanya Menma lagi.

"Ya, aku anak tunggal."

"..." Menma terdiam.

 _Jadi ingatannya benar-benar dihapus.._

"Dan apa pentingnya itu semua bagimu." Sasuke melontarkan kalimat yang sedikit terdenar sinis.

"Apakah salah bila aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Merasakan rasa lelah kembali menyerangnya, Iapun kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisinya di kasur.

"Apa kau akan tidur?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak akan tidur?" Balas Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan aneh Menma. Sudah jelas Ia akan tidur bila memposisikan dirinya di atas kasur dengan memejamkan mata.

"Ne, Naruto Sasu-chan, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tertarik pada kutukan?" Tanya Menma, yang menurut Sasuke sangat _random._ Sasuke melirik Menma dan hanya memasang wajah datar seakan dalam pikirannya berkata _are you kidding me?_ dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kau percaya hal-hal bodoh seperti itu."

Menma berkata dengan cengirannya, Menma berkata, "Oh.. tidak-tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Beberapa warga sini tadi berbicara tentang sihir... Ahh lupakan saja. Mungkin mereka hanya bergosip.."

"Sihir apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau penasaran rupanya." Ucap Menma dengan senyum.

"Ck, lupakan. Sudahlah aku akan tidur. Berbicara denganmu hanya membuat kepalaku pusing."

Sasukepun membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal dan dalam beberapa menit, dirinya sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Menma menatap Sasuke dari seberang kasur, pandangannya melunak. Menma kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada sang raven. Menma bersujud di depan kasur sang Uchiha, tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah halus sang raven, mengusapnya dengan kasih sayang.

 _Kau sama sekali tidak berubah_ _. Jika saja waktu itu Itachi tidak pergi, keluargamu kini masih utuh dan aku yakin kau pasti bahagia._

 _Hahh Itachi.. Adikmu kini sudah dewasa. Bahkan Ia telah memiliki mate. Maafkan aku. Jika saja aku menemukannya lebih cepat. Namun sepertinya Ia bahagia bersama Naruto di sini._ Menma kemudian menggenggam liontin yang terpasang di kalung yang dikenakannya. Sebuah liontin berbentuk tetesan air berwarna hijau itu terus terasa hangat, mengalirkan chakra pemuda yang Ia tidak ketahui lokasinya itu.

 _Jika benar, liontin ini dapat membuat lokasiku diketahui olehmu.. Mengapa kau belum menemuiku juga? Asal kau tahu aku benar-benar me-_ **Tok tok tok**

Pikiran Menma terpotong oleh suara ketukan dari luar pintu. Menoleh ka asal suara, kemudian Menma melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Menma tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Ia merasakan hawa yang begitu familiar di balik pintu itu. Namun Ia merasa di balik pintu itu akan ada sosok yang.. entahlah. Akhirnya Ia pun membuka pintu itu.

Cklek!

"I-Itachi!?"


	4. Throwback

Yo Minna-san, maaf untuk hiatusnya, saya mulai dipadatkan dengan jadwal sekolah, karena libur kenaikan sudah berakhir huhuhu jadwal bener bener padet, ulangan, lomba, dansabagainya dan saya kehabisan ide. Chap" sebelumnya cepat update karena sebelumnya sudah selesai kira kira setengah, jadi saya tinggal menambahkan beberapa sebelum dipublish. Tapi di chap ke empat ini.. agak sulit hehe karena benar benar saya nggak ada plot.

ada yang tertarik QnA?

.

.

* * *

Namikaze Minato, seorang raja dari Kerajaan Uzumaki, salah satu kerajaan terbesar yang pernah ada. Kerajaan itu pernah mengalami kemunduran berat di masa lalu akibat serangan dari kutukan Sharingan Klan Uchiha. Beruntung, dengan kekuatan dewa yang telah dianugerahkan kepada mereka, Klan Uzumaki memiliki NineTailed Beast alias Kyuubi untuk membendung kutukan Klan Uchiha. Pada pemerintahan Minato Sang Yondaime, Klan Uchiha dapat ditakhlukan dan akhirnya bersatu dengan Kerajaan Uzumaki.

.

.

.

 **shattered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I-Itachi?!"

Menma terpaku saat melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. Surai hitamnya, iris kelamnya, setiap garis wajahnya, setiap lekuk tubuh yang dibalut pakaian hitam bermotif awan merah yang masih sama sejak 16 tahun lalu. Betapa Menma merindukan segalanya tentang pria di hadapannya ini. Bagai mimpi rasanya, bagaimana sosok ini hadir di hadapannya tepat disaat Ia merindukannya.

Mungkin kalian semua bingung, mengapa Menma terkejut melihat kawan lamanya ini berada di hadapannya. Padahal, Menma setiap hari melihat Itachi berada di kastil hidup normal seperti orang pada umumnya. Namun, ada suatu alasan yang menyebabkan Menma terkejut melihat Itachi. Ia kenal betul sosok di hadapannya ini. Itachi yang Ia kenal selama ini. Bukan 'Itachi' yang selama ini berada di kastil, menjalani hidup normal sebagai putra sulung keluarga Uchiha. Ia dapat merasakan chakra pemuda di hadapannya, terasa sangat dalam. Itachi yang melihatnya terkejut hanya berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Tadaima."

.

.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasia ini kecuali Itachi. Siapapun tahu, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha memiliki kekuatan seorang Alpha untuk melakukan berbagai keterampilan, melakukan sihir. Namun, ada suatu sihir atau kemampuan yang dapat Itachi lakukan, dan telah ia lakukan selama ini tanpa diketahui siapapun di kerajaan. Tidak banyak yang tahu akan keahliannya melakukan _doubelsoul_ atau yang diketahui seseorang mampu membuat tubuh 'bayangan' atau yang disebut shadowsoul. Dan selama 10 tahun ini, sosok Itachi telah membuat bayangan yang hidup normal di dalam kastil, bukan Itachi yang sesungguhnya.

Sebagai sahabat sekaligus _bond_ sang Uchiha, Menma mengetahui segala rahasia yang Itachi miliki. Sebagai sahabatnya, Itachi hanya memiliki Menma yang menjadi matanya di Uzumaki Kingdom untuk Sasuke. Selama ini memang ada shadowsoul miliknya yang senantiasa ada di sisi Sasuke. Namun shadowsoul miliknya hanya berfungsi bagai alat pelapor, bukan pelindung. Karena itu Memma dipercayakannya untuk berperan sebagai pelindung atau guardian bagi sang Uchiha bungsu.

Dan daat ini, di depan pintu kayu penginapan yang terbuka, sosok nyata si sulung Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Menma." Ujar Itachi dengan sendu.

Menma tercekat mendengar suara Itachi.

"Kau.." Menma begitu rindu dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. Ingatannya kembali kepada belasan tahun yang lalu, di mana semuanya bermula, bagaimana Itachi datang dan pergi dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Kingdom, belasan tahun yang lalu.**

 _Tok..tok.._

 _"Permisi, Yondaime-sama." Seorang gadis bersurai coklat mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage._

 _"Masuk." Ujar Sang Yondaime, Minato Namikaze._

 _"Minato-sama, saya ingin mengabarkan kabar baik untuk Anda." Ujar gadis itu dengan mata berbinar, dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa._

 _"Ada apa, Rin?"_

 _"Ano.. Kushina-san.."_

 _Belum selesai kalimat yang akan diucapkan gadis bernama Rin tersebut, Minato membelakan matanya, dan senyum kemudian perlahan mengembang di bibirnya._

 _"Tolong panggil Kakashi untuk menghandle dokumen ini. Aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Sang Yondaime sambil bergerak meninggalkan pekerjaannya._

 _"Yondaime-sama.." Panggil Rin sesaat sebelum Hokage bersurai pirang itu pergi._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Selamat.. Atas kelahirannya."_

 _"..Terima Kasih.."_

 _Sang Yondaime pun melesat ke luar dengan cepat, berlari menuju tempat belahan jiwanya berada. Dalam perjalanannya, Ia tertegun melihat betapa indahnya langit sore itu._

 _Langit sore memancarkan warna jingga yang begitu indah. Terlihat dari atas atap-atap rumah yang berjajar rapi memantulkan cahaya senja yang begitu hangat._

 _Kehangatan tersebut juga sampai ke hati Sang Yondaime yang saat ini sedang bergegas menuju kediamannya, begitu emosional saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa hari itu, 10 Oktober, dirinya resmi menjadi seorang ayah._

 _Sesampainya di kediamannya, Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di depan rumahnya. Banyak dari mereka yang tersenyum, memberi ucapan selamat atas kelahiran buah hati pertama mereka._

 _Cklek.._

 _Suara langkah kaki terdengar di lorong rumah setelah Sang Yondaime memasuki pintu. Ia bergegas menuju lantai atas di mana kamarnya berada._

 _"Owaaa! Owaa!" Dia mendengarnya. Minato mendengarnya untuk pertama kalinya. Suara buah hatinya yang menjadi tanda sebuah kehidupan baru saja dilahirkan._

 _Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah yang tengah menatap hangat padanya, terduduk manis di atas kasur._

 _"Okaeri, Minato."Ucap wanita itu sembari tersenyum manis sambil menggendong bayi di tangannya._

 _"Kushina.." Minato tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang buah hati, menatapnya, kemudian menggendongnya dengan berhati-hati. Saat ia yakin bahwa dekapannya aman, Ia menundukkan dirinya dan mengecup bibir sang istri. Mengungkapkan betapa Ia menyayangi istri dan anaknya itu._

 _Kemudian ia menatap dalam sang buah hati, memeluknya, merasakan degup jantung sang buah hati._

 _Kushina tersenyum, "Apakah kamu sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?"_

 _"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Anak ininakan kuberi nama Naruto." Ucap Minato dengan senyuman hangat._

 _"Ia terlihat sama sepertimu." Ujar Kushina dengan terseyum geli._

 _"Hahaha.. Aku yakin dia memiliki watak sepertimu, kuat dan berani. Kau harus mendengar betapa kencang suara tangisannya." Ujar Minato._

 _"Iya aku juga berharap bahwa Ia akan menjadi sepertimu, Mina-"_

 _DHUAARR!_

 _"AAAHH! TOLONG!" Tiba-tiba suara ribut yang begitu ricuh terdengar dari luar._

 _"Tunggu di sini." Minato menyerahkan kembali bayinya dan mengecup dahi sang istri, kemudian mengenakan jubah Yondaimenya dan dalam sepersekian detik, dia telah berada di luar._

 _Minato tersentak. Sangat-sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya._

 _"GROAAARRR!" Rauman marah dari si monster terdengar memekakan telinga, disambut histeris warga kerajaan._

 _"Ti-tidak mungkin.. Kyu..bi.." Ucap Minato terbata._

 _Dilihatnya Kyuubi, Tailed Beast sedang mengamuk marah dengan liarnya jauh di sebelah Barat kerajaan. Memang jauh, namun entah mengapa, api amukan Kyuubi sudah sampai ke pusat kerajaan._

 _Jauh di sebelah Barat kerajaan, adalah desa yang dihuni Clan Uchiha. Clan itu berada di ranj teratas kedua setelah Clan royal kerajaan, dan sudah secara turun temurun Ckan Uchiha melayani kerajaan sebagai Royal Force, kesatuan keamanan kerajaan. Mereka memiliki keahlian untuk memanipulasi pikiran, memiliki gift berupa Genjutsu dan karena 'gift' itulah mereka dipercayakan kerajaan untuk menjadi kesatuan keamanan. Bahkan Kyuubi, Sacred Nine Tailed Beast yang berkekuatan mega itu dipercayakan kepada mereka. Namun, apa yang terjadi saat ini sama sekali bukan apa yang kerajaan maupun rakyat inginkan._

 _Dalam kuasa Uchiha, Kyuubi dikendalikan. Namun Minato tahu, ini jelas bukan bertujuan mendefense kerajaan, ini adalah tindakan pemberontakan._

 _Dengan kemampuannya untuk bergerak cepat, Minato bergegas menghubungi Anbu, yang diketahui sebagai 'Private Guard' para royalties kerajaan untuk segera mengepung Kyuubi dan siapapun dalang penyerangan ini._

 _Kemudian dia pun menuju ke lokasi terlebih dahulu._

 _Namun sesampainya di lokasi, Minato mungkin lebih berharap bahwa Clan Uchiha benar-benar berkhianat, dari pada apa yang Ia temukan sekarang._

 _Darah di mana-mana. Mayat bergeletakan di sepanjang jalan. Logo-logo Clan Uchiha telah terkoyak-koyak. Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang Minato lihat masih bernyawa dan selamat. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan._

 _Minato kemudian melihat ada sekelompok orang di suatu tempat yang terlihat masih aman._

 _Mungkin mereka cukup kuat untuk berlindung. Atau jangan-jangan mereka dalang dibalik amukan Kyuubi._

 _Dilihatnya seorang pria dan wanita, dengan dua anak laki-laki._

 _Tidak. Seorang laki-laki dewasa harus ahli mengaktifkan Sharingan untuk dapat mengontrol seekor beast. Apalagi Tailed-beast.. tidak mungkin mereka. Mereka.. seperti familiar? Pikir sang Yondaime._

 _"Uwoooh! Fugaku-sann?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sang Yondaime bertanya. Ia baru mengingat. Beliau adalah ketua Police Unit di Uzumaki Kingdom. Namun, mengapa ia terlihat.. tersudut?_

 _"Mina-ah! Yo-Yondaime-sama!" Fugaku terkejut saat mendengar namanya diserukan._

 _"Ada apa? Mengapa kau tidak bergabung bersama unit yang lain?"_

 _"Umm.. saat ini seharusnya aku berpatroli di wilayah Temggara, tempat Nara dan Yamanaka. Akan tetapi.. seperti kau lihat. Aku-aku bahkan tidak-" Matanya berkaca-kaca._

 _Minato memandang sahabat lamanya dengan sorotan sendu. Di wilayah clan Uchiha banyak- tidak. Terlalu banyak yang telah menjadi korban. Ia mengerti dengan sangat baik. Bagaimana merasakan kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya di saat harus berkorban demi nasionalisme. Sebagai seorang Yondaime, hal seperti itu tidak jarang harus dihadapinya._

 _"Yondaime-sama!"_

 _Teriakan-teriakan dari pusat kericuhan terdengar semakin kacau. Teriakan histeris penduduk yang menjadi korban semakin menancapkan trauma di jiwa setiap mereka yang masih berdiri._

 _"Fugaku, kerajaat bagian pusat penuh perlindungan dan pengawasan. Kau pergi ke sana. Aku akan berusaha mengatasi Kyuubi." Ujar Minato sebelum beranjak pergi._

 _"Tunggu! Minato!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _Fugaku menatap iris biru sahabat lamanya itu dejgan tajam. "Aku akan ikut."_

 _Minato merasakan firasat buruk. Sebagai seorang raja, Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang edang terjadi. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin keluar dengan selamat. Sebuah keberuntungan besar bila salah satu dari mereka bisa selamat._

 _"Fugaku, tolong jaga bagian pusat-"_

 _"Yondaime-sama! Izinkan saya membantumu!" Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh anak sulung Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi._

 _"Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku dan Minato bersamaan._

 _"Aku telah melatih Sharinganku selama beberapa bulan. Memang tidak banyak yang daoat kulakukan. Tapi izinkan aku bertarung menggantikan ayahku, Yondaime-sama!" Ujar Itachi dengan wajah bersungguh-sungguh._

 _Yondaime berpikir keras. Ini bukanlah tugas yang mudah, apalagi untuk remaja seumuran Itachi, meskipun tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Alpha Uchiha ini._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"Minato-san, aku-"_

 _"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaganya." Potong Minato, yang telah mengetaui maksud ucapan Fugaku._

 _"Terima Kasih."_

 _Kemudian mereka pun berpisah. Fugaku mengarah ke pusat kota bersama dengan sisa dari clan Uchiha yang selamat, sedangkan Minato bersama Itachi menuju ke lokasi Kyuubi berada._

 _Sesampainya di lokasi Kyuubi, Minato dan Itachi segera menyusun rencana penyerangan. Karena memiliki Sharingan, Itachi akan berperan sebagai wadah penyegelan Kyuubi, dan Minato lah yang berperan untuk menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam Itachi._

 _Pada awalnya, Minato berencana untuk melakukan penyegelan di dalam Fugaku. Namun, Ia bimbang saat mengingat bayaran yang harus diberikan Uchiha saat menggunakan Sharingan mereka. Sharingan bukanlah suatu kekuatan yang cuma-cuma. Ada alasan mengapa Sharingan yang begitu kuat dianggap sebagai kutuk. Setiap Uchiha yang memiliki Sharingan, belum tentu bisa menggunakannya, karena Sharingan secara perlahan-lahan mengambil kewarasan dalam jiwa manusia._

 _Karena hal itulah, Minato ragu saat Fugaku yang akan menjadi wadahnya. Pasalnya, seseorang yang telah memiliki mate akan lebih rentan untuk kehilangan kewarasannya atau bahkan jiwanya bila menggunakan Sharingan secara masive. Apalagi untuk menyegel Kyuubi._

 _Namun Minato yakin, Itachi yang kini menginjak masa remajanya pasti memiliki mental yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding Fugaku. Kyuubi dalam pikirannya tidak akan memecah pikirannya sampai kehilangan kewarasannya. Paling tidak, Itachi akan sadar bila tanda-tanda penolakan Kyuubi mulai muncul._

 _"Apakah kau siap?" Tanya Minato._

 _"Aku siap." Jawab Itachi._

 _Kemudian mereka berdua melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi kepada Kyuubi. Pada penyerangan itu, Itachi berhasil mengejutkan Minato. Hanya dengan usianya yang masih remaja, kemampuannya untuk bertarung tidak kalah dengan kesatuan keamanan Uzumaki Kingdom._

 _Namun, sepertinya langit tidak mendukung mereka. Betapa kuatnya Kyuubi saat ini, tepat pada malam dimana bulan tidak terlihat._

 _"Minato-sama. Aku tidak melihat bulan." Ujar Itachi dipertengahan pertempuran._

 _Trang! Pedang bertemu dengan cakar_

 _"Kau-apa? Lalu bagaimana bisa makhluk ini lepas kendali?" Tanya Minato bingung._

 _Dhuak! Salah satu ekor Kyuubi menghantam Itachi._

 _"Khk! Kyuubi memanfaatkan bulan untuk kekuatannya. Seharusnya, di malam yang mendung seperti ini tidak meliarkan Kyuubi, tapi melemahkannya." Jelas Itachi, sambil berusaha untuk tetap pada posisi bertahan._

 _"Jangan-jangan.."_

 _"Iya. Ada seseorang- seorang Uchiha yang mebgendalikannya." Ucap Itachi._

 _Minato terdiam sebentar._

 _"Kita ubah rencana. Aku akan menahan Kyuubi sebentar. Kau cari dalang di balik semua ini." Ucap Minato._

 _"Baik!" Ucap Itachi kemudian melesat pergi mengikuti aura chakra yang sedari tadi dirasakan ada pada Kyuubi._

 _Ini bukan aura chakra beast. Ini chakra manusia. Mengapa aku begitu familiar?_

 _Itachi terus berpikir sambil mengikuti kemana aura tersebut membawanya. Namun saat Aura terebut berhenti di suatu tempat, Itachi benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya._

 _"Me-Menma?" Itachi tercekat. Melihat teman kecilnya berada di hadapannya, dengan aura yang sangat hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Bagai monster yang ingin melonjak keluar._

 _"Menma! Menma sadar!" Itachi mencoba berteriak. Namun nampaknya kesadaran Menma sudah terlaku jauh untuk diraih. Menma yang tidak memiliki Sharingan tidak seharusnya dalat mengendalikan Kyuubi. Artinya, Kyuubi hanya menggunakan chakra Menma sebagai tempatnya menyimpan kekuatan. Itachi tidak memiliki pilihan selain menyelamatkannya._

 _Itachi berlari ke arah Menma. Meraih pundak sahabat di hadapannya, kemudian menggoncangnya keras._

 _"Menma! Menmaa!"_

 _"Itachi?!" Itachi terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang._

 _"Shi-Shisui-Niichan?" Itachi menatap Shisui dengan tatapan putus asa. Air mata sudah tidak terbendung dari matanya._

 _"Itachi! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shisui khawatir. Ia segera menuju Itachi dan memeluknya._

 _"Niichan.. Hiks- tolong- Hiks- Men-Menma.. Dia.."_

 _"Shhh.. tenangkan dirimu dulu, Itachi." Ucap Shisui sembari terus mengusap pucuk kepala Itachi untuk menenangkannya._

 _"Aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau harus berjanji, untuk tidak menyalah gunakannya, bagaimana?" Tanya Shisui._

 _"Kau-hiks- akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Itachi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang baik di sini._

 _"Ne, Itachi, apa kau ingat tentang Mangekyou yang pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu?" Tanyanya._

 _"Umm. Aku mengingatnya." Jawab Itachi, masih disertai isakan kecil._

 _"Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu sekarang."_

 ** _Deg!_**

 _"Tidak! Nii-chan! Ini bukan sesuaru yang kau harus korbankan dengan nya-"_

 _"Shh.. Itachi.. dengarkan aku.." Shisui kembali memeluk erat Itachi dan mengusapnya._

 _"Aku akan memutus chakra Kyuubi dari Menma. Saat itu, aku akan memberikan padamu Mangekyou-"_

 _"Nii-chan cukup!" Itachi terisak._

 _"Aku -hiks- tidak mungkin- membiarkanmu- pergi- khh- " Itachi tidak lagi sanggup menahan tangisannya._

 _"Itachi,aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Mangekyou itu adalah tanda bahwa aku ada bersamamu."_

 _"Tapi-" Wajah Itachi kini sudah memerah karena tangisannya._

 _"Itachi, saat ini kerajaan sedang mengalami kehancuran." Shisui mencoba menjelaskan._

 _"Tapi-tapi kau tidak harus-"_

 _"Aku harus, Itachi. Segel Kyuubi tidak akan terbentuk tanpa adanya seseorang dengan Mangekyou."_

 _"Tapi- bukankah hanya dengan-"_

 _""Aku menyayangimu. Uchiha yang hanya memiliki Sharingan biasa memang bisa menahan Kyuubi dalam segel. Namun aku tidak mau kau hidup dalam perang batin dalam jiwamu. Tanpa Mangekyou, kau bisa saja seperti Menma saat ini bila kau lengah."_

 _"Aku tidak akan lenga-hiks- kumohon-hiks- Niichann.." Tangis Itachi._

 _"Itachi! Yodaime sdang berusaha menahan Kyuubi di sana dan mengharapkanmu memutus chakra dengan pengontrolnya. Jangan melemah di tengah pertempuran!"_

 _Itachi tercekat mendengar Shisui membentaknya. Terisak, Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Hiduo dan mati seudaranya dan nyawa seluruh kerajaan ada di tangannya. Yondaime pasti tidak akan kuat menahan Kyuubi bila Ia menunda lebih lama lagi._

 _Shisui benar benar bingung. Ia tahu suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi. Namun Ia benar benar harus mengorbankan nyawanya agar Itachi mendapatkan Mangekyou. Masalahnya, kutuk Uchiha yang akan merengut jiwa manusia akan lebih berdampak pada manusia dengan kecerdasan tinggi. Dan sekali lagi, tidak sedikit yang mengetahui kejeniusan Itachi. Perhitungan Shisui, Itachi hanya akan bertahan selama 5 tahun dengan konflik antara Kyuubi dan dirinya di dalam batinnya._

 _"Itachi! Kumohon, jangan mempersulit ini bagiku." Ujar Shisui._

 _"Hiks- Niichan-"_

 _"Ayo Itachi. Semakin lama, aura gelap itu hanya semakin menebal. Kembali pada rencana. Setelah aku memberimu Mangekyou, kau akan menghentikan Menma." Ucap Shisui._

 _"Hnn." Sahut Itachi._

 _Kemudian merekapun memulai pertempuran mereka. Seperti yang diaba-abakan Shisui, Shisui menggunakan sihir-sihir untuk memutus chakra Kyuubi dan Menma._

 _ **Blarr!** Chakra Kyuubi yang terputus dari pengendalinya menjalar kemana-mana. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Shisui membuat segel untuk Kyuubi, dan mengirim signal kepada Yondaime untuk mendatangi mereka berdua._

 _Secepat kilat, Minato telah berada di hadapan mereka. Mempelajari situasi sebentar, Mnato mengerti apa yang telah Shisui rencanakan._

 _Kemudian Minato bergerak menuju Itachi yang sedang melawan keliaran Menma. Dengan kekuatannya, Ia menghentikan pertempuran tersebut._

 _ **Duak**_

 _Pandangan Itachi mengabur dan menggelap._

 _"Maaf.." Ucap Minato sendu, sambil menangkap Itachi yang terkulai ke belakang.  
_

 _"Terima Kasih.." Ucap Shisui. Jika Minato tidak membuat Itachi pingsan, mungkin Shisui tidak akan sanggup untuk membuat Death Reaper Seal dengan kehadiran adiknya di sini. Ia tidak akan tega melihat raut sedih di wajah adik tercintanya.  
_

 _Death Reaper Seal telah tersegel. Dan sesuai dengan kontrak segel, Shisui menebusnya dengan nyawanya. Kejadian hari itu berakhir dengan Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam Itachi. Shisui yang hari itu pergi, tersenyum melihat wajah sepupunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan berkata kepada Menma, "Tolong jaga dia." yang dibalas Menma dengan anggukan kecil.  
_

 _Menma sendiri sudah sadar dari kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, berkat bantuan Itachi dan Minato._

 _Meskipun banyak membantu, Minato sesungguhnya bersedih karena Ia merasa gagal sebagai Yondaime, di mana harus ada nyawa yang dikorbankan saat Ia berada di lokasi itu. Dia juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sejak hari itu, Ia akan melindungi segenap nyawa kerajaan dengan nyawanya sebagai taruhan. Dan sejak saat itu, Kerajaan Uzumaki tidak lagi dihantui rasa takut._

 _._

 _._

 _Dua tahun telah berlalu, kerajaan kian membaik. Dan untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Clan Uchiha dipindha ke dalam kastil. Tujuannya adalah supaya Itachi mendapat pengawasan dan service yang layak. Semenjak kematian Shisui, Itachi sedikit berubah. Ia mulai menutup diri pada dunia di luar kastil. Hanya kepada adiknya, Sasuke, dia bisa tersenyum. Ia juga dapat sedikit membuka dirinya pada sahabat adiknya, Naruto. Namun tetap saja semua itu tidak dalat menutup lukanya. Minato yang menyadari adanya perubahan psikologi pada Itachi langsung memindahkan klan Uchiha ke kastil bagian barat, dengan alibi -tanda-terimakasih-, yang sebenarnya adalah alasan supaya Ia dapat memantau Itachi secara langsung.  
_

 _Selama di kastil, Itachi sering bermain dengan Menma. Memang Menma bukan bagian dari Uchiha, namun pemuda bersurai hitam yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Itchi itu diangkat oleh Minato menjadi Guardian bagi Itachi. Lagi pula, bukankah sudah menjadi keinginan terakhir Shisui agar Menma menjadi penjaga Itachi. Sejak saat itu pun, Menma menjadi 'guardian' bagi Itachi, yang diberi gelar langsung oleh Sang Yondaime..  
_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan pada tahun berikutnya, Itachi mengatakan hal yang sangat diluar batas pemikiran Menma._

 _"Aku akan pergi." Ucap Itachi._

 _"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Menma bingung atas perkataan Itachi yang terkesan mendadak.  
_

 _"Aku akan meninggalkan shadowsoul di kerajaan ini. Aku akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya." Terang Itachi._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Menma sengaja mengangkat topik Sasuke. Menma tahu, dalam situasi apapun yang menyangkut Itachi, Sasuke akan menjadi jawabannya._

 _"Aku mengutus shadowsou-"_

 _"Bagaimana bila Sasuke terancam."_

 _"..."Itachi menunduk. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi pertanyaan ini._

 _"Bagaimana bila suatu saat, ada bahaya yang begitu besar datang, dan nyawa Sasuke menja-"_

 _"Kau akan menjaganya. Menma, kumohon." Pinta Itachi._

 _"Itachi.."_

 _"Menma.. Aku tidak akan bisa menutul luka ini. Rasanya masih sangat sakit- khk-" Tiba-tiba Itachi terisak.  
_

 _"Oi! 'tachi- mengapa kau menangis?"_

 _"Kumohon -hiks- setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diriku sebentar." Itachi kian terisak. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan tujuannya sendiri sudah sulit. Sekarang, Menma malah membebaninya akan Sasuke.  
_

 _"Aku akan ikut." Ujar Menma.  
_

 _"Tidak, Menma- kumohon.. aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjaga Sasuke di sini." Itachi memelas._

 _Menma menatap Itachi sendu. Bagaimana dengan janjinya pada Shisui untuk menjaga Itachi? Namun apakan dia masih bisa menjaga Itachi, saat Itachi sendiri tidak memiliki semangat hidup, atau malah akan membencinya karena mengurungnya di kerajaan yang -mungkinsaja- tidak disukainya. Menma berpikir bahwa Iachi pasti merasakan tekanan untuk tinggal di suatu tempat di mana kau pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untukmu._

 _"...Hhhah.. Baiklah." Menma akhirnya mengalah._

 _Menma kemudian memeluk Itachi._

 _"Kumohon, Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

 _"Hn"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan saat ini, di depan pintu penginapan, Itachi yang asli berdiri di hadapan Menma dengan senyuman yang telah hilang belasan tahun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Menma." Ujar Itachi dengan sendu.

Menma tercekat mendengar suara Itachi.

"Kau.. Itachi.. keterlaluan. Kemana saja kau selama belasan tahun ini."

"Maaf, Menma.. Aku pikir mudah, ternyata rasamya hampir tidak mungkin." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum sendu.

"Haahh.. Dasar kau ini. Tidak tahukan kamu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Maaf.." Itachi menunduk.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?"

Itachi terlihat bingung. "Kau tidak ingin aku kembali?"

"Hahh bukan itu maksudku.. Taoi mengapa kau ke penginapan ini dan bukan ke kastil."

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Shadowsoul menjalankan misi, kebetulan melewati penginapan ini. Sekalian aku melepas shadowku. Jadi mulai saat ini, tidak ada lagi shadow"

Menma mendengarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ne, Itachi,

Okaeri.."


	5. opreq

yaa minna

kelanjutan masih proses, setelah sekian lama berperang dalam ujian ujian akhirnya libur semester dan tahun baru yeyy

opreq

tulis ide atau keinginan kalian di chap selanjutnya ttg apa yg akan terjadi hehehe siapa tau terkabul


End file.
